Consumer electronic devices, such as cellphones, smartphones, handheld computers, tablet computers, and the like are well known in the art. These consumer devices often rely on the use of touch screen technology to receive inputs from the user in addition to, or as an alternative to, physical buttons.
One type of touchscreen technology is a resistive touch screen. These screens include a pair of screens that are separated by a small gap. When pressed together by a stylus, finger, or other pointing device, the screens will touch and register the location of the input. Thus, these touchscreens generally rely on pressure to register an input. However, these screens can be expensive, and may not respond well to lighter pressure touch inputs.
Another type of touchscreen technology is a capacitive touch screen. These screens have become more popular than the resistive touch screen. The capacitive touch screen does not include two layers that are pressed together, but rather responds to the natural electric current of a user's body. These screens generally require barehanded operation to ensure that that body's natural electric current is detected.
However, capacitive touch screens can be difficult to use for some users. In one case, a user's fingertip may be too wide to register the desired input location, causing inputs to be received at an undesired location. This is commonly referred to as a “fat-finger” problem. In other cases, the use of artificial nails can be problematic, because the artificial nails do not possess a natural electric current, forcing the user to rely on the pad of the finger, which in turn results in the “fat-finger” issues mentioned above.
Additionally, touch screen technology is widely available on public devices, such as ATM screens, point-of-sale interfaces, self-checkout aisles, airline check-in, and the like. These public screens can become exposed to germs and other pathogens, and can be transmitted from one user to the next.